


A Side to Dragons

by codingcool



Category: Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dragons, F/M, Headcanon-the Sides are many different souls that make up thomas' soul, M/M, david and logan are the same character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codingcool/pseuds/codingcool
Summary: This is based off of my own AU where the sides are Basically just past souls that make up Thomas's soul, and then that led into an AU within this AU about how David was Logan's Soul and the Pennykettle dragons start appearing and Roman is suspicious about the dragons because They remind him of the Dragon Witch.





	A Side to Dragons

Roman didn't like dragons. He had spent many a quest fighting them to save damsels, and he had a long standing feud with the Dragon Witch. So he became quite suspicious when small, clay dragons ended up scattered all around the mindscape. It also worried him when they started making a _hrrr_ -ing sound when Logan entered a room when they gathered. Sometimes, when he was in his Room, he would hear one or two of the dragons making a guttural singing noise at night, mostly on the nights when Logan would over work himself out of the need to get Thomas's schedule just perfect. Roman continued his suspicions when Logan started to talk back to them in that _hrr_ -ing language, it almost sounded like Logan was sick and was trying to cough up phlegm. But for once in his life, Roman had no creative way to react to this situation

So, he went to Virgil to talk about it.

"I don't understand! Those things aren't coming from ME! Where are they coming from?" he moved his arms wildly, accentuating how he felt so confused in that moment.

"Why do you expect me to know, Roman? They hang out with Logan a lot, why don't you ask him?"

"You're right! What if the fiends are using mind control on out Poor Nerd? They could have replaced him with an Evil Clone! We MUST save him!"

"That's not what I meant. That's not what I meant at all." Virgil sighed, looking frustrated. 

But Roman was already out the door and no longer listening. Virgil sighed again and followed Roman to Logan's room, ready to start damage control if anything got too out of hand


End file.
